I Told You So
by chibi legato
Summary: The names are always changing, in the end it's just a game. We're running in a circle, a never-ending chase. You keep on stepping out of reach, but you never win the race" - Your Name Here, AFI. A short songfic about Knives and him reminiscing of the past


This is just a small songfic that I felt the need to write after listening to this song by AFI. It reminded me a lot of Knives. Thanks. D I know it isn't how the show ended but hey, I really wanted to use that last line.

Disclaimer, I own nothing and no one.

* * *

_I Told You So_

**It's the same old situation, it seems it's coming around again. I won't play the fool; I'm not screwing around. I only play to win. **

**I only want what I deserve so who are you trying to kid? **

**You can call it like you see it, but I call it like it is. **

**I'm sick of shrugging off your petty little ways. The names are always changing, in the end it's just a game. We're running in a circle, a never-ending chase. You keep on stepping out of reach, but you never win the race **

**-Your Name Here, AFI**

'_Brother, it's getting old. The times you thought you had the upper hand, I've shown you it's nothing but an __illusion__. I've showed you the "real world" as humans call it. _

_It's harsh, is it not? How we think something like humanity could be sweet one day, if given the chance. Haven't we given it a chance? Haven't we seen how irresponsible and incompetent these humans are. They are flawed and useless. Why cling to them? Why be so insecure?_'

'_Because everything deserves to live. Everything.'_

'_It's amusing that you act like such a hypocrite. By letting humans live, our species die. Do they mean nothing to you now? Are you finished playing around, brother? It's time to grow up. "Smell the coffee" as they say.'_

'_Why do you cling? Why do you cling to those bad memories? Why do you cling to the memories of Steve, of his abuse? Why do you want to take it out on all humanity?'_

_**Why?**_

Almost three years ago. The conversation still runs through my head as if it is the only coherent memory I can contemplate. More than one hundred years of living and I can remember every word he said to me. I feel like I'm chasing him around and around; it's getting tiring to do so. I see him; I observe him, and everyday he is more like those humans.

How odd?

I think I can remember the day I was finally forced to let go. I thought maybe one day, he might change, might listen to what I have to say. He did not. He is not wise enough to comprehend my ideals. The worst feeling one could have is an emotional and physical pain at the same time.

It hurt.

What difference did it make that he gave me a wound? If he had left, I would have still cried. Seeing my own blood, it wasn't what I had expected. Seeing it running down my wounded leg and through my tremulous fingers. I felt my whole body want to give. So I screamed, and I cried. I needed him there with me. Yet he ran; left me behind.

The tears.

It was the first time I had ever cried in my life. The first time I had felt the overwhelming feeling of curling up and sobbing. My heart was beating, wrenching itself so hard that I couldn't breath. It was the disgusting taste of the salty droplets of water, God how I loathed that the most. I couldn't stop them though. Not at the time. I got myself up later.

The sea.

The endless sea of sand with tanned speckles of grains that stretched on forever seemed to be causing me to teeter on the edge of insanity. I just wanted to brandish a knife and slash at the expanse of sand so that it would turn into the very opposite of placid; I wanted anything, I wanted chaos. To know that the sea of sand extended to every point on the world and to know that I might never find my brother made me feel more alone and angry. Yet I walked. On and on, I trudged forward. So tedious of a journey that I was begging the multiple suns to just kill me. The never changing scenery was made to drive me crazy! I could swear that I could see apparitions of my leering brother, taunting me.

The town.

God, how I detested that town. I limped in and the first things that greeted me were fifty pairs of observing eyes. They didn't help, didn't care, the look of amusement on some faces. Did they have a conspiracy against me? Did they want my brethren dead and me? Did they know I was a plant? Did they know our race was filled with prodigies like my brother and I? It was enough to make me kill them all. I did later on. They deserved it.

At the end, the inevitable happened and I lost. Like all bad people in a fairy tale world, I lost. My ideals were evil. My mind was dangerous. He wanted me dead and with little to no compassion, he shot. Once, twice, thrice, four times. It hurt; my body became lethargic as I lay there, staring at my reaper, my brother.

"Why?" I muttered, gasping for what little breath I could.

"You killed her."

"Rem? Her rainbow ideals are what gave you so many scars on your body. Was she truly in the right?" I muster to yell it out.

He grimaces slightly, shaky finger touching the trigger of the silver gun. Do it. I dare you dear brother. Everything I have seen in you is false. Your ideals are based on bias information. You were wrong.

It was so loud. The bullet pressed into me like an obsequious dog coming back to its owner. It lodged into my chest and I knew I had lost. I had lost the fight to save my species. I had lost to fight for the love of my brother. I had lost the struggle to end the deadly disease of humanity.

You stepped out of reach brother, but really, did you gain something? Did you gain a happy thought that in the decade to come our race will be wiped out? Was that something to be proud of?

In the end you lost. In the end I won. I can finally tell you as we both sit, rotting in hell, "I told you so".


End file.
